


Music of the Night

by MonsterAmongCashton (IfWallsCouldMuke)



Series: CASHTON5EVA [12]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (aka Daddy Ashton), (and there's one slightly), (but y'all know I'll never write Ashton as a selfish prick), (kinda idk), (um that's basically it), (unf), Alternate Universe - Slavery, Ashton Has a Daddy Kink, Calum in Red, Cliffhangers, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Earl Irwin, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Nude Modeling, Sex Slave! Calum, the standard gay shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfWallsCouldMuke/pseuds/MonsterAmongCashton
Summary: And he immediately wishes he didn’t, because the Earl happens to be masturbating. Calum is frozen from the sight of howattractivethe young Earl is. His forehead is glistening from sweat, his fist furiously working over his hard cock. The sinful grunts the Earl is letting out is just downrightfilthy.He barely takes in the other features of the Earl, like how luscious those honey-blond curls look or how muscular his arms are.Or,one mistake or one great choice made?





	1. Hear It, Feel it, Secretly Possesses You

**Author's Note:**

> Um, this came to me on my way back home on the rarest occasion when my mum lent me her car? ~~don't ask me how and why~~

Selling his body at the age of sixteen wasn’t an easy job, and Calum hated himself for it. He was born to a lower-class house who was already struggling. He _chose_ to run away from his family, in an act of self-sacrifice of some sort. In his mind, one less mouth to feed would mean his family can do financially better a _tad_ bit.

He didn’t survive long before he got entangled into the sex trafficking network. He didn’t know the person he approached was one of the people.

These people didn’t give two shits about the backgrounds of the people they captured. Calum wasn’t new to sex, no, but the thought of being bought by someone who didn’t care anything about him scared him.

See, slavery was never abolished so these traffickers can’t get in trouble for selling people in sex slavery department. They can just kidnap people and sell those people for money for as long as they please.

It’s been two years since he was bought by Earl Irwin. From what he’s heard, the Earl’s father died in some sort of tragic accident. The Earl is only a handful of years older than Calum.

And in last two years of Calum’s ownership, Earl Irwin never used Calum for his personal pleasure. Calum wonders sometimes if the Earl wasn’t interested in him sexually, and had other people for pleasure. But as he spent time cleaning the mansion, (he was given instructions by Earl Irwin’s handwritten note to do so if he hasn’t got anything else to do during the day) no one rang the bell or anything other than the officials who came to discuss stuff with Earl Irwin.

In his two years of residing at the Irwin mansion, he’s also never seen the Earl. The Earl never talked to him on a personal level, which is understandable. Calum is nothing but a filthy whore.

Right now, Calum’s vacuuming the first floor of the vast mansion. When he’s vacuuming the place, the Earl leaves a note saying he can enter his room. And when he does (for cleaning purposes), the Earl is always nowhere to be seen.

He doesn’t expect today to be any different. He doesn’t find any notes taped to the door, which he tilts his head at. He shouldn’t enter, but the curiosity gets the best of him. He opens the door.

And he immediately wishes he didn’t, because the Earl happens to be masturbating. Calum is frozen from the sight of how _attractive_ the young Earl is. His forehead is glistening from sweat, his fist furiously working over his hard cock. The sinful grunts the Earl is letting out is just downright _filthy_. He barely takes in the other features of the Earl, like how luscious those honey-blond curls look or how muscular his arms are.

“Fuck, Cal— _Calum?_ What are you doing here?” Earl Irwin stops what he was doing and poses a question.

“It’s Thursday… I was vacuuming the place…” Calum whimpers out. He’s not gonna lie, the sight he’s looking at is really impressive and he’s turned on.

“What are you waiting for then?” Earl Irwin arches a brow. “You’re my sex slave, and I waited two years so you’re an adult. Suck me off or ride me, your choice.”

Calum bites his lower lip. He doesn’t think twice before ridding himself of his shorts and his boxers. He definitely doesn’t think before straddling the Earl’s hips and sinking down on his cock.

“Fuck,” Calum whines out, managing to aim for his prostate on the first try. “You feel so good inside me, master…”

“Such a tight little thing you are, Calum,” Earl Irwin rasps out, holding onto Calum’s hips tightly. Calum loses it when the Earl starts jackrabbiting into his prostate, not requiring him to do any ‘work’.

He doesn’t need a hand on his dick before he releases between their bodies, crying out ‘master!’ The young Earl soon follows suit, filling Calum’s hole.

“Hi,” the Earl giggles, seeming younger than his actual age of twenty-something.

“Hi…” Calum’s gaze is downcast, not looking into his Earl’s hazel eyes.

“Not how I usually say ‘hi’ to anyone but I guess you’re a special case,” the Earl chuckles. “Nice to see you in person.”

“Why did you buy me two years ago? I know you sent a servant to fetch me…”

“You mean why didn’t I go there myself?” Earl Irwin smiles at Calum, and he might be hard again. Just _might_. “I was there when the auction started, Calum. You were the most beautiful boy at the place… but I had to attend an event so I had to go there… and as for not seeing you… I didn’t want you to think I bought you just for sex.”

“So you hid yourself from me for last two years?”

“You were underage. I’m not into fucking someone underage, Calum,” something flashes in Earl Irwin’s eyes that Calum can’t decipher. “You must be tired. You’re dismissed.”

“I’m not dismissed,” Calum growls out, defying his owner. “I never saw your face until today, master. Why the hell is that?”

“It’s a bad thing, don’t you think? Buying someone for sex?” Earl Irwin replies. “I was ashamed that I gave into that. Easy fuck. Doesn’t matter what my slave wants. I get to fuck them whenever I want.”

“But you didn’t,” Calum mumbles. “Even just now, you gave me a choice.”

“I gave you a choice between giving me a blowjob or your ass, I don’t think that was fair of me,” the young Earl laughs mirthlessly. “Go take a shower and be in clean clothes, Calum.”

✩✩✩

Calum takes a quick shower and comes back to—sadly—a fully dressed Earl Irwin. He’s wearing a tank top over worn-looking grey joggers. He wanders why a bourgeoisie like Earl Irwin is wearing something that doesn’t look a few days old. _Maybe he has some emotional attachment to that garment_ , Calum scoffs inside his head.

“Why don’t you take a seat?” Earl Irwin offers.

“Where, on your lap?” Calum’s mouth moves before he can stop himself.

“My lap would be an excellent idea,” Earl Irwin grins at Calum, and his heard does a stupid flip-flop thing at the stupid smile. “But sit wherever you feel most comfortable at, Calum.”

Calum sits five feet away from Earl Irwin because he is _not_ attracted to the young Earl.

“I don’t want to use you for sex, like I mentioned earlier,” the Earl starts talking, and to Calum, that sounds like delicious molten milk chocolate. “So, you’re gonna be my personal maid… kinda.”

“I’m your _sex slave_ , Lord Irwin…” Calum can’t help but feel aroused from the gaze the Earl is giving him. “I was bought by you as such, and I will be living as such.”

“You’re still a human being, Calum. Slavery is something we should’ve abolished a long time ago,” the Earl shakes his head, some strands of his curls getting into his eye. “Not that a word from a disgraced Earl means anything to the world.”

 _He’s a disgraced Earl? What does that even mean?_ Calum cocks his head to the side.

“Nothing to worry about, my sweet,” the Earl seems to have caught on to Calum’s curiosity.

Calum doesn’t protest when the Earl gets closer and closer to him until they’re barely an inch away from kissing. His heart is nearly pumping out of his _throat_ when the young Earl connect their lips. It’s his first kiss, and for a first kiss, it feels way too amazing. Soon enough, he’s pushing the young Earl onto the mattress, eager for more. He decides he likes kissing the Earl. He tastes like sunshine and hope.

“Fuck, we just had sex, Calum…” the Earl grouses out, the words sinfully raspy and just goddamn sexy.

“Who said anything about round two?” Calum teases the young Earl.

✩✩✩

Calum whines as he waits for the Earl to come back after cuffing him to the bedposts. He hadn’t a clue that the young Earl even _kept_ those in the little cabinet next to the bed. He stopped trying to break free a while back; it seems that the cuffs are not for vanilla imitation of bondage.

He’s also ass-naked, which isn’t so good, considering how hard he is from the anticipation the Earl planted early on.

“I can tell you thrashed about from how wrinkled the sheets look, Calum,” the Earl is back, and he’s only wearing a pair of joggers that’s showing a perfect outline of his dick. “Such a bad boy.”

Calum notices the whip.

“Bad slaves get whipped, baby,” Earl Irwin tsks.

And okay, Calum is even more turned on now.

He whimpers when the whip strikes _very_ close to his pubic bones, exciting him. The next strike is across his chest, leaving a long, angry red welt. The physical pain excites him more than it should excite him. He thinks the Earl noticed his cock twitching every time he wields the whip.

“Such a horny little bitch, aren’t you?” the Earl purrs out, undoing his joggers, and approaches Calum in the way he can only describe as _predatory_.

Calum can only gulp as his eyes are reintroduced to the Earl’s cock. It’s definitely thicker than… his mouth is watering from the sight. He moans as the tip of the said cock is prodded at his lips, opening so eagerly and suckling on the tip.

“That’s it, baby, suck my cock,” Earl Irwin rasps out.

Calum moans when more of the Earl’s cock slides into his mouth, making him gag when the tip hits the back of his throat. He doesn’t get any warning before the Earl starts fucking his mouth, making him gag and drool over his cock. He doesn’t mind though. The Earl is goddamn attractive and so fucking… rideable.

He whines when Earl Irwin pulls out, his mouth already missing the feeling of his cock. He gasps in surprise as the Earl flips him around, his wrist crossed. His body is in the perfect position of ‘face down, ass up’ when he feels the Earl’s tongue at his entrance. _Maybe it’s a good thing I fingered myself in the—_ Calum doesn’t get to finish his sentence since the Earl’s tongue pokes inside his walls. He lets out wanton moans, the feeling of the Earl’s tongue probing his walls. He writhes against the restraints the best he can, but it only makes the Earl deliver a stinging blow to his ass. The sting is soon soothed by kneading of the asscheek, garnering loud moans from Calum. His breath catches in his throat once Ashton’s fingers replace his tongue, jabbing at his prostate every second or third stroke.

“ _Daddy_ …” the word just slips out of Calum’s mouth, and he wishes he could take it back as soon as it’s uttered.

“Yeah, baby? You want daddy’s cock now?” the Earl growls. “You want daddy’s cock ramming deep inside your tight ass?”

“Please, daddy…” Calum mewls out, pathetically, if he may add.

Calum hears the sound of lube bottle being opened and not soon enough does the Earl’s cock-tip prod at his hole.  He whines at the teasing move, but soon gets placated when the Earl starts pushing his cock inside. He feels _so_ full from the feeling of the Earl’s cock stretching him out. He almost forgets about the painful position his wrists are in, bound and crossed at an awkward angle, and he gives into the pleasure of having consensual sex with his _master_. He moans and whimpers every time Earl Irwin nails his prostate. He screams out ‘ _master!_ ’ when he comes, staining the sheets below him. He whines from oversensitivity as his master releases inside his spasming walls.

“You’re _mine_ , got it?” the young Earl whispers in Calum’s ear; he nods dutifully.

He doesn’t have any objections to being the Earl’s sex slave.

✩✩✩

It’s been a month since Calum’s—questionably—faithful encounter with Earl Irwin. He soon found out the Earl’s first name is _Ashton_. It’s such a nobility-sounding name to Calum.

Currently, he’s dusting a very old looking porcelain.

And it takes Calum dusting the same spot on the porcelain for ten minutes to realise that he’s falling for the Earl.


	2. Silently , the Senses Abandon Their Defenses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⅔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)

Calum pours the Earl’s Grey tea (hahaha) for the Earl and tries to retire but the young Earl’s dark hazel eyes tell him he can’t do that. He resigns to his fate and sits at the Earl’s feet, eyes downcast.

“Yes, Master?” Calum only looks into those wondrous hazel depths he’s fallen for a month ago.

“I wish to paint you,” Earl’s arm is outreached, thumbing at Calum’s puffy lips. “Would you mind dressing up for me, pretty thing?”

 

‘Dressing up’ happens to mean Calum’s donning a scarlet lingerie set. The bralette hugs his twink figure well, with matching assless bikini-line panties and garter with three straps on each side, he feels like a proper whore. The red diamond fishnets feel sexy on his thick thighs, and the three-inch heels make him feel _desired_.

“Baby?” the Earl walks into the arts room, a muttered curse escaping from those red lips Calum wishes to taste. “Fuck, I wanna fuck you _right now_.”

“I thought you were painting me, Master?” Calum arches his back against an ivory-pillar, wearing his best seductive smile. “Please, Master…” he falls down the pillar, parting his legs invitingly, one hand cupping his straining cock. “Gimme a command and I’ll do as you bid me…”

“Stay that way,” the young Master orders. “I’ll paint you the way you truly are—my _whore_.”

 

Calum is leaking steadily by the time Earl Irwin is done with the painting. A loud, piteous whine dislodges himself when the Earl puts the painting where it can dry and joins him in three long strides. He mewls when their lips smash together, coming undone completely untouched. As the aftershocks violently rip through his tiny body, the Earl cups his softening cock and thumbs at his slit until he’s fully hard again. He barely contains his whimper, the way Earl’s tongue swirling around his rendering him into a brain-dead kiss-depraved zombie. He can’t remember the time he didn’t feel like this around the young Earl, in the retrospect, how the Earl’s presence alone could make him feel loved.

 _Love isn’t for a whore like me_ , Calum reminds himself. _I’m a useless whelp._

Slowly, the Earl’s lips trek down to Calum’s prominent collarbone and bites down hard, making him keen. He welcomes the pain, soothed by the tongue that works to create a mark that signals he, indeed, belongs to his Master. He yelps in a pleasant way when three dry fingers enter his hole, and slams harshly into his prostate, until he’s taut like a bow. He lets it go quickly, making his Master proud.

“There’s a good slave,” the Earl rasps out, his hard-on leaking against Calum’s whorish thighs. “Such a tight ass you’ve got, too. Always making me feel…” a bite into Calum’s inner thigh, making him come so soon after the last time. “…fully sated…”

Calum wants to warn his Master of the triple-perineum piercings he got a fortnight prior, but he doesn’t need to since the young Master finds it regardless. Calum’s hole flutters when his Master’s tongue flickers around the first pair, then the middle, then the last, flames of lust combusting anew. He parts his lips, a silent prayer, and the young Earl answers by rewarding him with his cock. Calum moans, absolutely loving the taste of his Master’s cock more than anything—even more than his gentle, fleeting kisses. It’s an affair, it feels like, an affair between a low-life whore and the prim-and-proper Earl. He embraces his Master’s cockhead with his throat, purring and moaning as his muscles struggle to keep open. He paws at his Master’s powerful thighs, a sign that he wants to be throat-fucked. With an emotion Calum cannot decipher spreading across the young Master’s handsome visage, Calum chokes happily around the best thing he can possibly choke on. He has his wrists crossed behind him, his legs parted in the way his Master prefers, and flashes one of his doped-up, orgasm-battered gazes, his very _core yearning to be filled_. He soon finds out his wish is to be granted, as the Earl throws him onto the marble floor. The sudden action causes Calum to whimper like the bitch in heat he is, shakily going on all-four. He lets out a drawn-out moan once he’s full again, that little flutter in his heart becoming a violent hurricane. Upon the first few thrusts, Calum’s legs give out, but the Earl holds his hips in a bruising grip, fucking into his prostate in a brutal rhythm Calum never wants to cease.

“Fuck!” Calum manages to utter the word, like a prayer, _like he believes in love_.

“That’s it, baby,” the Earl rasps, lips brushing against Calum’s sensitive neck. “Come for me, once more, and I’ll reward you, baby girl.”

It’s a feeling Calum can’t fight, and he releases around his Master, triggering his release as well.

“You did well,” pride is apparent in his Master’s voice, and he thinks he’s hallucinating, with the last words he hears being “ _I wish you loved me back, Cally…”_

><><>< 

Calum blinks his sleepiness away as the morning sun dawns on him, and he realises he didn’t fall asleep in his room. Panicking, he thrashes about until he hits a warm body.

“God, you sure don’t wake up quietly,” the Earl sounds disgruntled. “What time is it?”

“Barely seven, my Lord,” Calum should note that he’s naked, but he’s a sex slave, so. “I’m sorry—”

The Earl’s morning kiss feels like a campfire in the middle of a blizzard, the morning dew that greets the sun.

“You’re so cute,” the young Earl giggles, not unlike the first time Calum’s heard him giggle—he sounds and looks young, like he’s Calum’s age. “I don’t wanna get out of bed so we’re gonna cuddle.”

Calum tastes the word when the Earl kisses him again, the word tasting of love and hope. He clings to the Earl’s broad shoulders, slowly rolling on top the great body the Earl possesses. The Earl seems to like the idea and growls in that sexy way that’s imprinted into Calum’s very soul. The love they share, the love Calum fought so heard to deny, it’s tangible as Calum starts crying. The Earl pulls back, their naked bodies momentarily forgotten.

“I’m scared…” Calum admits, looking into the hazel-eyed gaze he’s fallen for so, _so_ much.

“I’m scared too,” the Earl kisses Calum’s tears away, the touches feeling softer than a newborn butterfly’s wings. “But we can start by you starting to call me… Ashton.”

 

Calum blinks his confusion away, looking at the Earl— _Ashton_. He giggles. “Like your hair colour— _ash_ blond.”

Ashton rolls his eyes fondly. “I prefer ‘daddy’ though.”

Calum can feel his entire body heating up from the comment. “I’ll keep that in mind…”

“Oh God, you’re so cute!” Ashton giggles again, eyes crinkling in the way Calum prefers. “My birthday is July 7th, I was born to Viscount Irwin and the bastard Princess of King James.”

 _Oh_ , the realisation makes Calum’s skin flush hot with… shame? No, he can’t name it just quite.

“You’re a royalty?” is the smartest thing that comes out of Calum’s mouth.

“In a sense, yeah, but I’m not in the line at all,” Ashton laughs morosely. “I’m glad my mum kept me from the King, or he’d have tried to kill me.”

“Why?”

“‘Cause I go the looks _and_ the brains,” he winks at Calum, who winks back. “Also, the King is barren, he cannot have a legitimate heir. He is the end of his line, and he has no siblings. He will look into his family tree and discover I’m hiding right under his nose.”

“You do live in London,” Calum can’t help but comment with a snide tone.

“I do, Cally,” the nickname tastes practised, and Calum giggles at the nickname. “What?”

“Only my sister ever used that nickname with me,” Calum adds. “ _Daddy_.”

“I believe we were in the middle of something,” Ashton’s growing hard-on reminds Calum just exactly _what_.

“Ooh, does that mean _I’m_ in charge?” Calum giggles, rutting his ass against the pre-cum-leaking mess that is Ashton’s gorgeous cock. “I sure to—”

Calum giggles more against Ashton’s lips as they pash, moans uncontained as he reaches for the lube and wets his fingers, soft mewls leaving his throat as he opens himself up _slowly._ Ashton watches him with open interest, their hitched breaths intermingling as Calum grows closer to his high. Right before, when he feels the string ready to snap, Ashton slaps his hand away, leaving a pouty Calum atop his body. He wants to act like a brat and lash out, but the feeling of Ashton’s thick, engorged cockhead makes him mewl instead. The older male presses a reverent kiss to Calum’s knuckles right before he starts pushing in, the stretching part of this entire lovemaking session so…

 _Divine_ , Calum realises, the knowledge alone good enough a trigger to make him come the moment Ashton’s cockhead nudges at his prostate. Calum whines like the bitch he is, clenching his ass and bouncing on _his_ Ashton’s cock, the pleasure dragging on and on until he comes a second time. Befre he can recover, Ashton flips them over and starts ploughing into his prostate, thighs encasing the young Earl’s pretty neck, back arched. His ass is sore, inside and out, by the time Ashton breeds his walls, the remnants of their passion leaking when Calum rises up with a whine.

“This should be part of our daily routine,” Calum giggles at Ashton’s words.

><><>< 

**_ A fortnight later… _ **

 

“Calum Thomas Hood, you have opened my heart up right into being one with yours, so let me ask you this; will you make me one proud man and become my lawful husband?”

**Author's Note:**

> I love cliffhangers!


End file.
